The Hanyou Diary
by LilliySilverback
Summary: Doragon Asahi found the petrified remains of our favorite Hanyou in her family's temple. With magic, she manages to bring Inuyasha back to life and somehow convinces him to join her at Yokai Academy. The pair meet crazy monsters, make amazing friends, and attempt to survive the crazy life that is High School. Inu slight OOC. OCXInu OCXGin (one-sided) & TsukuneXMoka/Harem! 1st Year!
1. Intro: The First Meeting

The morning air was still, almost eerie, around the old temple. It almost seemed as if the very trees themselves were holding there breath.

A young girl, no older then four, hopped and skipped up the long stairway. Sunlight filtered through the still trees, lighting patterns along the path. The girl giggled as she paused halfway up the six-mile trek to pick up a pretty violet stone. The stone matched the girl's eyes, the same eyes as her mother.

She smoothed a piece of scarlet red hair behind her ear, out of her face. With a newly brightened smile she tucked the stone into her pocket and continued on her way. The stone bounced about loosely in the girl's peacoat pocket. The black coat was much to big for her, but it was one of the few her grandmother had sent to her from America.

A sudden chill of cold air rushed past the child, knocking her back on her bum. A sharp pain spiked up the child's back and continued down again. Unbeknownst to her, she had landed rather harshly on her tailbone. After a few seconds she managed to blink back the tears and continue up the steps. She was over halfway there now.

With a sniffle and a wipe of the eyes, the girl paused to take a brake on a nearby stone bench. She checked to make sure the stone was still in her pocket, and it was. That fact brought a small smile back onto the little girl's face. With renewed hope she hopped off the bench and raced the rest of the way up the steps.

Huffing, the scarlet haired little girl attempted to regain her breath as she leaned on the entryway to the temple. Her light blue kimono had specks of dirt on the cloud designs, and she quickly brushed them away. Her feet ached from wearing her new school shoes, but her mother told her she had to break them in. She sighed and stood up again, proud she had made it.

She stumbled up to the old temple and was amazed. It was unlike anything she could've imagined! The place seemed as if it had once been an ancient monastery, but she didn't know that. All the buildings were painted white with red trimming and boarders. The paint was fresh and the girl recalled her father mentioning having someone come by to repair and clean the place. He said it was to honor the great guardian who rests inside the walls of the main temple.

The little girl felt a wide smile crack its way onto her face as she sprinted towards the middle of the grounds, heading towards the guardian's resting place. Quietly, for she felt the need to be quiet, she slowly opened the outer door towards the worshipping room. The whole temple itself looked like a combination of Japanese tradition and some odd American twist, not that she minded.

At the head of the room was a raised platform, and on it was the statue of a boy. The boy was completely stone in color, but she could still distinguish where he began and his clothes ended. He seemed to be wearing something similar to a priestess's outfit, only for males. Around his neck was a strange charmed necklace; only the center, seemingly a pearl, remained unpetrified.

The girl knelt and bowed as she was taught, but somehow the action felt wrong. Ignoring one's instincts is not something a child normally does. She stood and walked closer to the boy. On top of his head were two dog ears. The girl's eyes violet orbs brightened as her fingers traced the petrified flesh. She now knew why her father called him the Guardian Dog. He was an Inu.

"Hello Mister Inu! My name is Doragon Asahi. My daddy takes care of your home here! He sends people to clean it up for you! Mommy says you're a 'Hanyou'. She also says you can hear me. Can you? I have to start school this spring. I really don't want to because I think the other kids will be mean to me. I don't have any friends. Will you be my friend Mr. Inu Hanyou?" Asahi smiled up at the statue. She knew he couldn't answer her, but it didn't matter. She was going to be friends with the pretty boy statue anyway.

"I have a present for you! It's rock! It's the same color as my eyes! I found it here, before the wind knocked me down! You can have it!" Asahi approached the statue and placed the stone in the boy's lap. The boy seemed older than what she originally thought. He could've been a teenager like her cousin, or maybe the dog part of him kept him young forever.

A blush crept up on Asahi's cheeks. She had fallen in love with the frozen remains of a boy from another time. As a child she couldn't recognize these feelings, so she simply hugged the boy's arm before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Inu Hanyou." She called behind her.


	2. Chapter 1: A Habit Formed

**A/N: Needs a beta... basic translate... Baka- idiot/stupid, Gomen- sorry, Inu- dog, Yokai- traditional Japanese monsters, Hai- yes, Asahi- Rising Sun, Doragon- Dragon, Inuyasha- dog forest spirit... more translations are on the way! Maybe... ;) I hope you enjoy! BTW... Inuyasha will seem a bit OOC, but who wouldn't after being frozen for over five hundred years, losing everyone you care about, and being forced into the role of a guardian who has to listen to mortals whine about their lives? Just saying... If you don't like, then sorry! But this is simply an idea I had that I wanted to give life to! Read on!**

* * *

Asahi slipped open the Shoji door that lead to her favorite place in the world; the Guardian Dog Temple. She had grown since her first visit, over eleven years ago. She had become a proper young lady, always polite and kind yet distant around her human companions.

The wind was still, as it always was when she visited alone; which she did at least once a month. She had begun to take it as a sign that He was listening. Asahi did not bow to the statue up on the platform; she knew it wasn't necessary. The only time she ever bowed was when she was with a visitor.

She sighed as she recalled the events that had lead to her returning to this place so early in the day. It was the fifth anniversary of her mother's death. She had died from poison, and there were rumours among the humans that she had taken her own life. The rumors were false, of course, since humans didn't know about the secret war going on around them. The Secret Yokai War.

It wasn't only her mother's death that weighed heavily on her mind. There was also the matters at home, school, and with the council. Her father had grown more cold and often left the country to 'explore', leaving Asahi to tend to matters of the house. It was difficult for a fifteen year old to run a manor, even with all of her father's servants and aids.

Her grades in school had begun slipping and the stress on her body made it even more difficult to hide her true nature from her human classmates. She truly hated being enrolled in a human school, so she was thankful she would begin to attend a yokai highschool after she graduated middle school. But, she was also scared since she hadn't had much interaction with other yokai since her mother's passing.

All of this she told to the statue of the Hanyou boy. Speaking to him had become a stress reliever over the years, and it was the only reason she was able to move forward.

"School aside, the Council wants me to chose a partner! I'm not ready. I told them I would consider it when my father returns, and that I had too much on my plate to worry about something that could be worried over later. They didn't like that so much, but they couldn't disagree." Asahi sat next to Inu, as she had come to call him. She was tired and needing guidance. "I wish you were alive, Inu. I wish you could come to school with me and live with me. With you I wouldn't be scared or alone. I wish you could be my partner."

Over the years Asahi had only felt her strong feelings towards the Hanyou grow stronger. She still couldn't place the name of the feeling, however she knew Inu was the only boy she looked at that way. "I wish you could be mine." Asahi stood to leave with a sigh. She would be graduating tomorrow, and after this she wouldn't get to make her monthly visits to see Inu.

"I plan to write you. When I get back I'll read you the letters. I'm going to miss you so much, my Inu." Asahi brushed her finger against the milky pearl and kissed the statue on the cheek. A single tear slipped from her eye and landed on the jewel. It flashed a soft white, but she didn't see.

Asahi left with a long glance over her shoulder and goodbye on her lips.

* * *

Asahi awoke the next morning to her alarm clock going off. She groaned, and slapped the blasted piece of junk across the run. The damn thing kept ringing. With a louder groan, Asahi threw back the covers of her comfortable bed to shut off the cursed piece of machinery.

The sun had yet to rise, so she stumbled into her private bathroom and took a quick shower to refresh and waken her up. When she returned to her room with a towel wrapped around her and water dripping from her scarlet locks she nearly screamed.

"Who are you and what do you want!" She yelled at the red cloaked yokai sitting on her windowsill. She was about to release her other form, but for some reason she didn't. The yokai boy hopped down from his perch on her window and stood in front of her.

"Come on, Asahi. Don't you recognize me?" The boy, for she realized it was a boy, smirked. She was speak less as she recognized the flow of his silver hair, the sacred necklace around his neck, and lastly his cute doggie ears. She leaned forward and lightly let a single finger trace along the outer shell of his ear. Of twitched!

"Inu!" Asahi squealed with joy and hugged her favorite Hanyou, her towel slipping ever so slightly in the progress. The boy saw this and promptly shoved her back and looked in the opposite direction with a bluish on his face.

"Don't hug a man when you're dressed like that, Baka!" He growled. Asahi giggled and turned to her dresser to grab some panties and a bra.

"Hai hai, Hanyou-san!" She teased and ducked into her closet. Asahi quickly dried herself off and slipped on her black lacy undergarments. The fabric made her mocha skin seem even darker, and she smiled. "So Hanyou-san, I never did learn your name?" She hinted as she headed towards the back of her closet to find her favorite black and red pleated mini-skirt.

"Inuyasha. You don't have to keep calling me Hanyou-san. Or do you want me to call to Doragon-san?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl's antics. For some reason the thought bothered him. Asahi had been right when she said that he could hear even in his petrified state.

"No! You can call me Asahi or Asa or something like that. Doragon-san is what they call my father." When she shouted 'no' she had promptly thrown a shoe at the Hanyou's head. She waggled her finger at him and ducked back inside to find a shirt. The top she chose included a black tank-top and a white crop-top with red lettering spelling out 'Yokai don't Die'.

"What did you do that for!?" Inuyasha growled before her last sentence hit home. Asahi hated her father, and he just called her by the same name. But she threw a shoe!

"Sorry about throwing a shoe at you..." Asahi called as she excited her closet. Her clothes all fit snuggly except the crop-top which hung loosely off one shoulder. "I guess I'm still not very good at controlling my anger." An anime sweat drop appeared as Asahi explained.

"Yeah, whatever. So, you live here alone, Asa-chan?" Inuyasha turned towards the smaller girl and froze. Another blush crept up on his cheeks and he didn't know why. Was this really the Asahi who came and poured her heart out to him once a month? She didn't look anything like what he pictured. This girl seemed badass and hardcore. She had an aura of power around her as if she could take out armies with her bare hands. The Asahi he knew was weak and stubborn.

"Inu-kun! Inuyasha!" Asahi squealed and pulled him into another hug. "You called me 'Asa-chan'!" She giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before pulling away. She skipped away and giggled again. "Did you know? You're very kawaii when you blush, Inu-kun!"

"Shut up, Baka!" Inuyasha growled and turned away huffing. Asahi smiled softly and hugged him gently from behind. He tensed at first, but didn't push her away. "So, mind telling me how you woke me up?" He turned to her, all serious now.

"You mean I-? Oh! It must've been the family heirloom. It's called the jewel of desire. It can grant a person's deepest wish. See, it's hanging around your neck!" Asahi pointed to the milky pearl around Inuyasha's neck. He looked down and examined the jewel.

"I thought it was weird. It couldn't have been the jewel of four souls, since Kagome destroyed it. You're saying this jewel grants your heart's greatest desire?" Inuyasha felt the image of Kagome surface in his mind. The raven haired Japanese girl had only been an official priestess for a few months before she died. A plague had swept the village and not even his mother's remedy could cure her or their friends.

"Yes and no. It can only answer those who are pure of heart and it won't answer any wishes that would harm the Doragon family." Asahi explained ad she slipped on a pair of thigh-high black stockings and her favorite combat boots. The boots were another gift from America.

"Hmpht. So what was your wish again? ' I wish you were alive, Inu. I wish you could come to school with me and live with me. With you I wouldn't be scared or alone. I wish you could be my partner.' Hey, you never answered my question." Inuyasha mocked the girl, but then his tone changed to genuine curiosity.

"Baka! You don't make fun of a girl then say something stupid!" Asahi 'chopped' him on the head with slightly pained tears in her eyes. She hadn't expected Inu to be the one to make fun of her. He was the one who always listened to her. Oh no! What if he thought she was weak or a baby? What if he hated her for always whining to him!?

"What 're you so scared about, shortie? I'm not gonna eat you!" Inuyasha misinterpreted the terrified look in her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were a vibrant violet. He remembered her telling him that once. They were so different from Kagome's, yet they had the same pull.

"Gomen. I- do you hate me, Inuyasha? You're bound by my wish, and I would always bother you every month. Do you hate me for it?" The fear was back, and stronger as she looked into his molten gold eyes. Those beautiful eyes held the power to shatter her heart or not. Her eyes opened wider as she realized; she was in love with the Hanyou!

"I don't hate you! I mean sure you wish is gonna be a pain, but it wasn't that bad when you'd cone and talk to me. You were the only one who never asked anything of me, except to be your friend." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head in thought.

"So you'll grant my wish?" Asahi asked, bewilder. Inuyasha glanced back at the scarlet haired girl's hopeful expression and signed.

"I guess." It wasn't like he had anything better to do, or anything else to do besides sit in that damn temple. Asahi squealed with joy and 'glopped' the half-breed.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned and rested his head against the car's cool window. He was nauseous and irritable. Asahi told him it was called being 'car-sick'. He hated cars. Why couldn't humans just walk places? When he had asked Asahi she had told him it would've taken too long. Why would the market be set up in the middle of a faraway city anyway?

"So, what are we doing here again?" Inuyasha whined. Asahi rolled her eyes and signaled for the driver to stop. She hopped out of her door with Inu following her closely behind. "God, I hate cars!" He whined. Asahi gave a breathy laugh and told the driver to go on break. She said she would call when she was ready to head back.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. It's not that bad!" She giggled and grabbed the older boy's hand, pulling him towards a little side shop. Inside, Inuyasha almost felt as if he had returned to his time, almost. It simply smelled like his era, underneath the usual scent of human industries.

"Asahi-san? Who's your friend here?" An old woman came out from around the counter and welcomed her customers. The woman was short and round, much like Kaede used to be. Inuyasha sniffed and found the woman smelled faintly of earth and magic.

"This is Hanyou Inuyasha. He's going to school with me at Yokai Academy. We need to get him some kind of device to hide his yokai self so he can blend." Asahi poked and picked at trinkets, looking but not finding.

"Well, if he's a Hanyou then he must have a time where his power wains. When is that, Inuyasha-san?" The old woman prodded and then poked the silver haired boy. Inuyasha growled and Asahi was instantly by his side.

"He's an Inu so it must involve the moon. Don't you have a moonstone that can exude the energy to weaken its wearer?" The violet eyed girl glared down the older woman. Hana-san had always been the prying type. Inuyasha raised a brow at Asahi and watched as Hana-san sneered and scurried off.

"Hanyou Inuyasha?" Inu smirked. Asahi sweetly kissed his cheek. It was quickly becoming a habit of hers. One that he was beginning to enjoy.

"You needed a sir name if you're going to live in this time. I just thought it fit. We can change it if you want." She held a gentle but firm grip on his jacket sleeve. "After we get the charm we can go get you some modern clothes and a uniform." Asahi excitedly squealed and hugged Inuyasha's arm to her chest. He blushed at the contact, her breasts were so warm and soft against his hard muscle.

"Here. This one's been turned into an earring. I'll send the bill to the house as usual." Hana-san thrust the piece of jewelry at the pair with a sour look on her face. The moonstone hung by a silver hoop which could easily pierce the wearer's ear.

"Okay. Inuyasha, turn here. I'm going to put this through your ear and then give it a word of activation." Asahi took the earring and moved to place the piece in the boy's ear. He hissed initially, but didn't show any otherwise signs of discomfort. "Done. 'Dark Night' shall be the code for silencing your yokai blood." Asahi kissed his cheek again and stepped back.

Inuyasha twitched his ear, the wearing jingling as he did so. Asahi repeated the activation words and with a flash of white light Inuyasha transformed. His silver hair turned black, his eyes turning from gold to brown. His claws and fangs receded. All in all, he looked completely human. Only odd thing about him wear him clothes and attitude.

"Is this really necessary? Couldn't we just hide my ears? I hate being human." Inuyasha grumbled. Asahi gave an understanding smile.

"There is a rule at the school. We aren't allowed to expose our monster form except for special occasion. I don't like being in human form either, but it's necessary." Asahi showed him the crescent moon marking on her shoulder. It was as scarlet as her hair, and it had a single bat wing spreading out. "This is the mark of a Doragon. We are Hanyou as well."

"So, are half breeds more common now?" Inuyasha snorted. Asahi recovered her shoulder and tugged the now raven haired boy out of the shop. The afternoon air was fresh, well as fresh as it could be in a small city.

"Humans are more common than anything. Most yokai have gone underground. Hanyou aren't very common since the yokai tend to hold grudges. The closest thing are witches. They are like in your time. They can actually be pretty nice. The Doragons are Hanyous, and some other families are as well." She explained as she pulled him into one of her favorite stores.

Punk rock music pulsed and Asahi let a wide smile spread her face. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Yokai Academy

**A/N: Since Inuyasha and Asahi didn't actually get to go to Yokai academy I thought I should speed things up just a smidge. I'll be going by the anime, so I hope that'll help clear things up! Yuki- snow, Kitsune- fox, and Neko- cat... Okay! I hope you enjoy reading, and I hope you find the relationship between Inuyasha and Asahi as cute as I do! Enjoy~**

* * *

Asahi woke to her alarm going off, but not for long.

"Hey, there's no need to break my alarm clock." She grumbled groggily and pulled her pillow over her head. "Damn early mornings. You wore me out yesterday." Asahi groaned and chucked her pillow at the Hanyou seated at the end of her bed. The crazy dog insisted on sleeping in her room since he was to be her 'protector'. In truth it was a title he had given himself but she saw no reason to dispute it.

"Come on! Didn't you say you were going to help me get ready?" Inuyasha poked a lump in the blankets. That lump turned out to be Asahi's boob, and she made a muffled erotic sound. Inuyasha quickly hopped away with his face as scarlet as her hair. Asahi sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Her sleep shirt was a large white tee that hung loosely about her features and almost seemed sheer. He could clearly see her black lace undergarments. The blush on his face just grew more apparent as she stretched, unintentionally lifting her shirt so he could see.

"Alright. Geeze, you seem more enthusiastic then me. I'll run the bath water for you so you can bath while I take a shower." Asahi slipped out of bed and headed towards her private bath where she began running hot water for Inuyasha. "Come here so I can wash your hair real quick!" She called.

"Wash my hair?" Inuyasha deadpanned. That was what girls did. Asahi groaned and yanked him over, pulling off his jacket and shirt in the process. Inu tried to pull away, but he was pushed down onto a stool. Asahi forced him to lean back so she could wash his hair in the large sink.

"You have such lovely hair, but you need to take better care of it. I'll need to cut off the dead ends." Asahi shampooed and conditioned the long raven locks. By the end of it his hair was silky smooth, and she was easily able to snip off the dead ends. He only lost a few inches, but his hair somehow seemed much more manageable and his bangs were evened out as well.

"You're having fun aren't you?" Inuyasha grumbled. Asahi rolled her eyes and sent him over to the bath. She handed him a sponge, a bar of soap, and told him to clean up. Inuyasha began to strip on cue and hopped into the steaming hot water. Asahi giggled and turned towards the shower.

Since Inu was preoccupied she yanked off her clothes and slipped into the shower stall, closing the door behind her. There was some hot water still left and she used it to quickly wash her hair and bathe. In no time flat she was done and wrapped a towel around herself so she could get out. When she excited the stall she found the room soaking wet and Inuyasha's hair looked as if he stuck it out a car window.

"That'll need to be brushed. Come on, we need to get dressed." She tossed the rather delicious boy a towel to cover his lower regions and headed back towards her room. "Pick out some undies that we bought yesterday and put them on. Your pants will feel weird without them." As she said so she was digging through her dresser for her matching red lingerie set. It was lacy and sheer, just as the black had been.

"Eh? You mean those 'boxers' you picked out? Well, since you're wearing red..." Inuyasha pulled on a pair of crimson silk boxers and tried to dry his hair with the fluffy towel. Asahi blushed and ducked into the closet to put on her undergarments, only to remember she left her uniform on top her dresser.

She decided to be bold about it and calmly walked out of the closet to retrieve her clothing items. Once she had them she saw no point in hiding and preceded to dress in front of Inuyasha, who for his part blushed profoundly. The green and gold pleated skirt was about the same mid-thigh length as the one she wore to go shopping. There was also a tight white blouse and a green jacket. Both articles of clothing were so tight that several buttons had to be left open.

"Screw this jacket!" Asahi growled. She retrieved her favorite purple tank-top from her closet and put it on under her blouse, leaving the white button-up halfway undone. She tossed the jacket onto her bed and grabbed the male uniform she sent for.

"Why would you buy clothes too small?" Inuyasha quipped. Asahi rolled her eyes and handed the boy his matching green pants. He seemed to have the slightest bit of trouble getting them on without screwing up his boxers, but he managed.

"I should've tried them on first, but I was too worried about you wondering off." She held out his shirt and helped him button it along with the jacket. Inuyasha groaned at the tight material, but she told him before that he would get used to it. "Let me brush your hair and tie it back." Asahi held a brush in one hand and a red ribbon in the other.

"Fine, you got anything to eat around here?" Inuyasha grumbled as his stomach made itself proudly known. He hadn't been feeling like himself lately, but that was probably in part due to the fact he was petrified for over five hundred years. Also there was the part about everyone he cared about being dead. Somehow, this girl had become something to distract him from that pain.

"All done." Asahi had brushed his hair till it was silky and hung smoothly from his high ponytail. "Now, let's grab our shoes and go get breakfast. What do you want to eat?" She pulled on a clean pair of black stockings, same as the ones from the day before, and held her school shoes in one hand. She made Inuyasha put on a pair of black socks, which he wasn't too happy about, and held his shoes with the other hand.

"You owe me ramen. Why do I have to wear fucking shoes? I hate shoes more than cars!" He growled and followed her down to the kitchen. If it wasn't for her he'd probably get lost in the huge manor she called a house. It was kind of sad thinking she lived there all alone, with only her father's servants for company.

"Ramen it is then. Do you want pork, beef, shrimp, or chicken?" Asahi listed as they entered the kitchen. The cook smiled at the two and waved a spoon he was washing. What was strange was how none of the servants questioned her bringing a strange man into their home and treating him like a guest. Inuyasha figured they were just too scared to say anything against the head of the house.

"What about all of them? And do you have any potatoe chips?" He sat at the counter and spun on the stool until he felt dizzy. Asahi giggled and caught him before he face planted into the floor.

"Sure thing. Adagio-san, could you whip us up some ramen deluxe? The way Mom and I used to eat it?" Asahi asked the cook as she pulled out a bag of barbeque lays from the pantry. She tossed the bag to Inuyasha who popped it and quickly began munching on the chips.

"Of course, Asahi-san." Adagio began pulling out the required ingredients and set to work. His was always Asahi's favorite servant. He never once questioned her.

* * *

Welcome to Yokai Academy." Asahi mumbled ominously as they passed through the magical border. Inuyasha felt a tingle through his system, as did the scarlet haired girl. The border's filter had been strengthened on one part, which meant it was unevenly spread. It they weren't careful humans could slip through.

"So this is a school where yokai learn to blend in with humans?" Inuyasha mused before he was hit with another wave of nausea. Asahi sighed and gentle pushed the boy to where his head could rest on her lap.

"For some. For those of us who grew up with humans it's a chance to meet other yokai." Asahi explained as she smoothed his hair from his bangs. Inuyasha seemed even more vulnerable to carsickness. The school itself seemed pretty high class with just a tad bit of creepy. Some might think it was some old Catholic school.

"Here we are, Doragon-sama. I will have your bags delivered to your room, and as you requested yourself and Inuyasha-sama will be shared a double sized room." The driver opened the door as they came to a halt. He quickly bowed and stepped out of the way so Asahi could help Inu out of the car.

"Bout damn time. I hate cars!" Inuyasha grumbled and staggered out of the vehicle. He was beyond carsick and straight to motion-sickness. Asahi gave a sympathetic smile to her friend and dismissed the driver with a quiet 'thank you'. She looped the Hanyou's arm over her shoulder and supported his weight over towards a bench strategically placed next to the main entrance.

"We'll wait until your stomach settles before we head in. Do you want a soda? I know it tends to help." The allowed him to rest his head once more on her lap, and she couldn't help but think how nice it was. The wind danced through the trees overhead and cute bats were visible here and there. She really enjoyed simply sitting there with his company.

"I think I'm fine now. We're probably late. Don't you get in trouble for that?" Inuyasha stretched and slowly sat up. His ponytail fell from over his shoulder as he picked up his backpack from off the ground. Asahi blushed as admired his lithe but strong form. He turned around when he sensed her eyes on him. "What you staring at?" He growled. Asahi jumped to her feet and kissed Inu on the cheek.

"I was just thinking how good you look as a human, though I think I prefer you in your true form half-naked in my bathroom." She giggled and grabbed his arm so she could drag him towards their classroom. The Hanyou was mercilessly hauled behind with images of her words floating around in his head. Did Asahi like him? No, that wasn't possible. Did he like her? No! That was even more impossible!

"Asa-chan! Do you even know where we're going?" He called just as they stopped outside a classroom. They could hear the teacher explain something to the students. Right before Asahi opened the door a girl with incredibly long pink hair showed up.

"Are you in this class also?" The pinkette asked of the Hanyou pair, clearly not aware of what they were.

"Hai, my name is Doragon Asahi and this is Izayoi Inuyasha." Inuyasha had decided to take his mother's name as his sir name, since his father didn't have one. Asahi smiled sweetly at the girl who in all reality seemed about as terrified as she was.

"My name is Akashiya Moka, nice to meet you." The pinkette introduced herself and bowed to the pair. Inuyasha just raised his brow to the girl and sighed. He had picked up the basic mannerism from listening to humans over the years, but he was never one to care about manners.

"Let's just get this over with." He growled and entered the classroom. Asahi apologized to the teacher and introduced the group to the classroom. She was quite surprised when Moka decided to glop a kid she had called 'Tskune'! Inuyasha found it amusing and busted put laughing, pointing at the poor kid like an idiot.

The teacher introduced herself as Nekonome Shizuka and gave them all assigned seats. Inuyasha and Asahi were placed in the very back row behind Moka and some bluenette girl.

* * *

The rest of the day passed mostly uneventful. All the teachers simply went about explaining the rules and what they would be teaching. Inuyasha decided to take a nap halfway through, and had to get woken up for lunch. Much to his happy surprise was ramen!

Inuyasha and Asahi decided to eat outside in the courtyard, and of course that meant someone had to cone and bother them. After having just finished eating, Asahi was leaning against a tree with Inuyasha's head on her lap. She kept playing with his nags and watching the clouds drift by. It seemed like such a peaceful day.

"You're making me damn lazy, you are." Inuyasha grumbled sleepily and Asahi giggled. He was so cute when he was sleepy! Suddenly there was the sound of a crash and both Honyous jumped to their feet. "Finally some excitement!" Inu cheered and ran towards the noise with Asahi following closely behind.

Three guys were ganging up on a small boy. Each were kicking him and yelling insulting things, saying he should just die and such. Asahi felt a boiling grow in her stomach, she always HATED people who would pick on others. Who did they think they were!? Before she could even jump in Inuyasha had punched one guy dead in the mouth! The student flew back a good six feet before his friends turned to attack the intruder.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?!" The leader yelled and charged Inuyasha. Asahi rushed to the injured boy's side, keeping an eye on her Hanyou crush. Inuyasha jumped back to avoid what could've been a serious injury and managed to deliver a powerful kick to the perpetrator's middle.

"I'm Inuyasha! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size!" He growled and preceded to pumble the shit out of the bullies, while still in his human form. When he was done he turned to see Asahi tending to the small kid who actually seemed to be about her size. The redhead had picked up the boy and was heading towards what he assumed to be the nurse's office.

The boy was knocked out from shock as Asahi cleansed his wounds. "You're pretty good at that." Inuyasha commented from the doorway. Asa finished wrapping the boy's ribs and redressed his older injuries. It seemed it wasn't the first time he had been bullied.

"I used to have a little brother. I'm sure you can imagine what happened. My father was never the most affectionate of men, which is why the Council sent him abroad. They didn't want to lose another heir." Asahi whispered just loud enough for the Inu to hear. Images of a small pink haired boy with bright purple eyes flooded her mind. Asahi pushed the thoughts away as the boy in her care began to wake up. It was a welcome distraction.

"Wh- who are you?" The boy stuttered and tried to scoot away from the strange red haired girl. He could practically feel the power rolling off her in waves, and he was terrified. His attention was suddenly called to another figure when he was swiftly whacked on the head.

"Baka! That's no way to act towards the people who saved you!" A raven haired boy with a ponytail had been the one to smack him. The boy was obviously Japanese, and though he had a menacing aura there was no power surrounding him. The redhead swatted the Asian and rolled her eyes.

"If people like you weren't constantly smacking him then maybe he wouldn't be so afraid!" She snapped in an annoyed tone. "I'm Asahi by the way, and this Baka is Inuyasha." The girl held out a hand for him to shake and he did. She seemed really nice, which was weird. He wasn't used to people stronger than him being nice. "Do you want to tell me why those guys were hurting you?" She asked softly.

Asahi observed the boy she had bandaged; he was small, almost frail. His skin was almost white, making his icy blue hair and matching eyes seem even more cold. It wasn't so much that he seemed cold, just shut off, almost broken. He was actually really beautiful, and could probably pass for a girl easily.

"My name is Yukitsune Tetsu. Those jerks always mess with me... because I like guys." Tetsu's voice was soft, and spoken with only the tiniest bit of emotion. Asahi smoothed a piece of hair out of his face and forced him to look her eyes.

"Well, those assholes should leave you alone for a little while. If they try messing with you again come and get me or Inuyasha, OK?" She smiled softly and helped Tetsu stand. He was still a little shaky, but was otherwise fine thanks to her medical experience. The bluenette blushed and nodded to the girls who was suddenly acting so sisterly. How could he have thought she was scary?

"Don't sign me up for baby-sitting duty!" Inuyasha barked at Asahi and moved as if he was about to hit her on top the head like he did Tetsu. Asahi sidestepped the would-be blow and reappeared at the Asian's side.

"Shut up, Inu-kun." She chided playfully and kissed his cheek. Both boys' faces went red at the gesture, but Asahi was simply making sure it was obvious Inuyasha was Hers.


	4. Chapter 3: Seducing Boys

**A/N: Just saying I will be adding a few OCs, but not many! They're mainly to help the story flow and add some humor and background! Who else finds a gay Ice Fox absolutely adorable? ANd yes he will flirt with the boys... or try too! Oh, and I don't own 'Life is like a Boat'... it's by Rie Fu and it's a beautiful song I think you should go listen too! Enough of me blabbing! Enjoy~**

* * *

Tetsu had decided to stick close to Asahi, well as close as Inuyasha would allow. The Inu would always start to growl if he was getting annoyed with the fox, and Tetsu would jump back some odd three feet. Turns out the bluenette was a first year as well, and his name was no play on words. Tetsu was a Kitsune, and a snow fox at that. Asahi didn't mind, but Inuyasha had bad memories of a certain Shippo.

"Good morning, Moka." Asahi greeted the girl as she took her seat. Inuyasha sat behind Moka and stared out the window, wishing he was anywhere else. "So, Moka, are you and Tskune going to eat lunch with us today? You know you're welcome too." She flashed her teeth in a tired grin. Inuyasha had a nightmare that night, and she got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it. What really bothered her was the name he kept calling out; Kagome.

"Sure, I guess. Truth is, I did something mean to Tskune this morning and I need to apologize. I couldn't help it, but it was still wrong." Moka admitted with a pain filled sigh. Asahi glanced over at Moka to find the pinkette was hiding her face. Whatever she had done, Tskune had yet to appear at class. Well, they were a bit early, but still.

"I think you two should hurry up and make up, you guys make such a cute pair." Asahi smiled gently. Moka peeked out at the redhead over her arm, a blush coloring her cheeks. Asahi quickly wrote a note and passed it to the green eyed girl:

_'I'd really like to be your friend, Moka, if that's okay.'_ It read. Moka read it wide-eyed before answering and passing it back. Asahi was pleased to learn Moka wanted to be friends too. She decided to ask something that had been on her mind about the pinkette. _'Do you like Tskune? I mean LIKE like, as in do you have a crush on him? You don't have to answer.'_ She wrote, a little bit nervous.

Inuyasha had chosen that point to notice the girls' actions, and he decided to watch what would happen. Moka blushed profoundly when she read the note, and hastily wrote back: _'Is it that obvious?'_ When Asahi read the note she gave a small smile and shook her head.

_'I just know what it's like to like someone in that way. Don't give up! I'm behind you all the way!'_ Asahi wrote back and even drew a heart around the letters A and T. Inuyasha read the note over Moka's shoulder and glanced curiously at his companion. He didn't take her to be the kind to have a crush, in fact he didn't even know she liked someone. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. The idea was enough to make the Hanyou curious. What was Asahi really like?

_'Thank you, Asahi-chan. May I ask who you like?'_ Moka handed the note back to Asahi with a tiny smile on her face. Asahi unfolded the note and glanced over at Inuyasha who was pretending to look out the window again.

_'I would tell you, but it seems we have an intruder.'_ Asahi grew an arrow that would face behind Moka when she opened it again._ 'Inuyasha: it's not nice to stick your nose in other people's business!'_ She wrote with a smirk. She just hoped he would get caught in the act this time. Asahi handed the note back to Moka, and was pleased when Inuyasha fell out of his chair.

"Come on Moka! Let's go find Tskune!" Asahi jumped up from her desk, her announcement making all the guys in class jealous of the missing boy. Moka and Asahi ran out of the classroom in search of Moka's crush, with Inuyasha following close behind. Moka said she sensed him outside, so they dashed off towards the entrance. They did not expect to find Tskune with his hands all over the bluenette who normally sits in front of Asahi.

"Tskune? What are you doing?! Who is that?!" Moka asked, next to tears.

"My name is Kurono Kurumu. I'm in the same class as Tskune, and now we're friends!" The girl boasted. Her eyes were the same purple color as Asahi's, except a shade lighter. "Right, stud-muffin?" Kurumu clung to Tskune and the act nearly made Asahi gag.

"Right, we're in the same class, babe." Tskune's voice sounded as if he was in a trance, and he had the decency to freak out after he said so and clutched her closer.

"Well we should get going Tskune, because class is about to start!" Kurumu dragged the boy back towards the school building. When Moka called out after him he told her he was tired of being 'used as a substitute for her breakfast'. Inu and Asa raised their brows at that while Moka looked about ready to cry. "That's just awful! To think, she would use you for breakfast." Kurumu added fuel to the fire. "Let's go before she has you for lunch too!" She joked and the zombified boy agreed.

"What did he mean by that?" Asahi turned to Moka as Tskune left earshot. Moka avoided her eyes for a minute, but confessed none the less.

"I'm a vampire." The pinkette whispered. Asahi immediately understood. Vampires need transfusions and tomatoes juice to retain their strength. Tskune must've smelled really appetizing to her.

"Tskune is human, isn't he? I won't tell. I thought so, considering I grew up around humans I can recognise their scent." Asahi whispered back, mumbling the last part. Moka nodded affirmative. Asahi sighed and headed back towards the building, Moka in tow. "Class will start without us if we don't get a move on."

* * *

After class the group of three decided to eat on the room, giving Moka time to sort through her feelings.

"I'm telling you, you should confront him! Nothing good will come from hiding your feelings!" Asahi accused as she munched away on her ramen, pointing her chopsticks at the vampire as she spoke. Moka groaned and hid her face in her arms, she wasn't really one to confront people. On the other hand she really cared about Tskune.

"Fine! But do you promise to stay close by?" The girl asked worriedly. Asahi reassured her, and waved the girl off to do what she had too.

Moka searched, but was unable to find the boy. She ended up drinking a can of tomatoe juice by on of the stairways, completely aggravated. And who should appear? Kurumu! The blue haired girl leaped down from the stair's railing, flashing her panties for all to see. She then declared war on the vampire, accusing her of messing up her grand scheme to get all the boys to fall in love with her so she can chose her 'Mate of Destiny'. Right when things were about to get ugly, Tskune shows up!

"What Tskune?!" Moka turned to him, clearly hurt. He tried to explain how he needed to talk to her for what he said earlier, but Kurumu attached herself to him, shoving her boobs all over his chest. Asahi watched from the stairwell above, making a face at the bluenette's antics. That was when she heard Kurumu cast her 'Love charm'. Right as the words cane out of her mouth he was instantly in her trap. Moka tried telling him to get away, but nothing she said could get through to him.

When Tskune accused her of using him as a breakfast substitute again, that was when Moka ran off crying. Kurumu instantly started cackling and called Moka a loser. Asahi ran after Moka, but Inuyasha stayed behind a moment to watch the newly announced succubus drag Tskune off towards the nurse's office.

Asahi followed Moka onto the roof and it didn't take the Hanyou too long to catch up. Moka was crying, and muttering how he was wrong and stupid. Asahi held the girl, thinking over what she had witnessed.

"You do realize that girl is hypnotizing him, right?" Inuyasha butted in. 'He's right.' A voice called. Moka looked around and realizes the voice was coming from her Rosario. 'You have to hurry and save him. Succubus can permanently enslave men with a kiss. If she secedes she'll precede to suck the life out of him.' The voice explained. Moka jumped to her feet.

"We have to save Tskune!" She announced. Asahi nodded and Inuyasha began to stare at the cross around the vampire's neck. If he wasn't mistaken it had glowed a moment ago, in what looked like a pattern. Was it speaking to her?

"I saw her drag him j tot he nurse's office." Inuyasha mumbled, and with that the girls raced off to save their friend.

Moka burst into the room to find Kurumu had already revealed her true form. Violet batwings and a tail were exposed as the girl hovered over Tskune in a threatening manner. He yelled for Moka to run, but instead the vampire shoved the succubus, causing her to flt out the window. Right as Moka was explaining things to Tskune, Kurumu burst in the room and dragged the boy off by wrapping her tail around his neck. Moka managed to grab hold of his uniform and was yanked out the window as well.

Inuyasha made to follow, but was stopped by a hand on the chest.

"We will merely observe this fight. I have a feeling I know who will win." Asahi gave the Hanyou a stern look and lead him to follow.

Kurumu ended up dropping the two, as their combined wait was too much for her to handle. She released her claws and cut down several trees when the pair managed to dodge. When Tskune was unable to pull off the Rosario Moka begged that his life be spared and hers taken instead. Kurumu began yelling saying men were only worthy to be slaves and nothing else. Right as Tskune turned to protect Moka with his body he managed to yank the Rosario off. Moka's pink hair turned silver, her green eyes turned red, and suddenly she had an overwhelming aura around her. Asahi and Inuyasha watched from a nearby tree.

"Told you. Since she's a vamp things will get interesting." Asahi smirked. Inuyasha thumped her forehead causing her to frown. Suddenly a pleasant chill ran down Asahi's spine as she heated vampire Moka speak for the first time. Moka mocked the young succubus, and easily dodged all of her attacks. She was so fast any human would have trouble following her moves. Asahi's eyes followed Moka's every move, and she was rather surprised at the ruthlessness of the vampire. She was the complete opposite of her outer self.

Asahi knew the inner Moka to be the real Moka, so she decided to observe her closely. If the outer Moka was to vanish then Tskune might be in trouble.

The fight was over in seconds, and as Moka approached to deliver the final blow Tskune stood in the way. As he stood up for her Kurumu she started crying. Asahi sighed and lead Inuyasha back to their dorm room, saying they weren't needed there.

* * *

Asahi sighed as she flopped onto her king sized bed. She had just taken a relaxing shower, and was allowing her mind to process all that had happened today. She knew that the rest of the school year was bound to be just as eventful, and she decided not to stick her nose where it wasn't needed.

The room was dimly lit by soft electric candles which cast an almost blue light around the room. The darkly painted walls were still bare, and were the many shelves, but Asahi knew they would be full of memories pretty soon. She was really glad she had decided to go to Yokai Academy, since she was already making more friends than she would have ever at any human school. It was all thanks to Inuyasha. Somehow he gave her the courage to do things she wouldn't normally do.

Speaking of which, Inuyasha strolled out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped and observed Asahi for a moment before looking away with a blush. She was dressed in a simple nightgown that cover just about as much as one of her huge t-shirts. The material was a lacy lavender, and was rather sheer as well.

"So, who do you like?" He asked, thinking back to that morning. It didn't strike him that it was actually an intrusive question. Asahi froze and slowly sat up from her sprawled position. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the Inu. Inuyasha glanced down at her, at first surprised, and then distracted by her exposed breasts. He cleared his throat and looked the other way.

"It doesn't matter." Asahi whispered, drawing his attention again. She stood and walked over the the window, leaning against the frame. "The one I love has given his heart to another. My feeling won't be returned, so I figured it was best not to say anything." Her eyes were filled with pain as she spoke, but she kept them focused on the moon hanging outside. Inuyasha approached slowly, recognizing her expression as the same one as when Kagome found out about his feelings for Kikyo.

"Have you seen the other girl? Isn't he worth fighting for?" As clueless as he was, he now understood the reason by her choice of words for consoling Moka. She was also trying to build up her own bravery. Asahi closed her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek, and shook her head. Her voice nearly cracked when she spoke.

"She's dead. I know she went the world to him, and he doesn't want to move on yet. Truth is, I've been in love with him for the longest time, ever since I was a child." Asahi wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, erasing all evidence that she had started to cry. "In reality he's always been just out of reach, even now. I see he's slowly opening up, becoming more caring. Still, he hides the parts of him I really want to meet." Asahi turned and gave a weak smile.

"You really love him, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, amazed. Deep down he felt a pang, the wounds left by his friends' deaths were still fresh, as was the pain from losing Kagome. This girl had lost a lot as well, and still she found courage to love. There was a sliver of something dark within him at that thought. It took the Hanyou a minute to recognize that feeling as jealousy. He was jealous?! Why should he care who the girl like?!

Inuyasha's eyes followed Asahi as she turned off the light and crawled into her bed. His heart softened as he watched the fragile girl he knew shine through the strong girl he just met. He now recognized that both the strong and the weak were simply sides of Asahi, and he was the only one allowed to see the weaker side. He didn't want anyone else to see her the way he could, and the feeling began to maw sense.

He was beginning to have feelings for the girl. Slowly Asahi made snuck her way into his heart, and now that she had settled in there was nothing he could do to remove her. Why would he want to? Inuyasha sighed and sat cross legged by the door, going to sleep in a guarding position.

Asahi waited until the sound of his breathing evened out before she uncovered her head and glanced at the Hanyou. She swiftly slipped out of bed and snuck out the window. Outside, the night air was cool against her caramel skin. Asahi quickly leaped up onto the roof to sit beneath the moon's rays. Softly, she began to sing:

**"Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before And if I ever need someone to come along, Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**

**"We are all rowing the boat of fate The waves keep on coming and we can't escape But if we ever get lost on our way The waves would guide you through another day**

_**"tooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai**_

_**"kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisareteta dake**_

_**"inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made**_

**"Nobody knows who I really am Maybe they just don't give a damn But if I ever need someone to come along I know you would follow me, and keep me strong**

_**"hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru**_

_**"tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku**_

**"And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore**

**"Oh, I can see the shore When will I see the shore?**

**"I want you to know who I really am I never thought I'd feel this way towards you And if you ever need someone to come along, I will follow you, and keep you strong**

_**"tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o terashidasu**_

_**"inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made**_

**"And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore**

_**"unmei no hune o ko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashi-tachi o shou kedo sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne**_


	5. Chapter 4: Magic Mayhem

**A/N: Well, Riri-chan here! I know it's been a while so I decided to kick my butt in gear and write the fourth chapter! I really hope you enjoy! I admit some scenes are a bit awkward and rushed, but their is some sweet embarrassing Inuyasha X Asahi at the end to make up for it! I now have more of a plan for what I want to do with this story... but first I will need to refresh my memory with lots of Rosario + Vampire goodness! I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Asahi rolled her eyes as she tied back Inuyasha's hair. He was getting restless, and she had a feeling there was going to be a fight today. She leaned over his shoulder, slightly moving the stool as she did so, and hugged his neck loosely. The gesture was more for her than for him; making physical contact seemed to sooth her nerves somewhat. She sighed and released him after a moment, her mind wandering off into space.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, though she wasn't sure if he was mocking or being genuine. Asahi finished getting ready and headed out the door without answering, more so because she didn't know what was wrong herself. Inuyasha took it the wrong way and decided to pester her all the way to breakfast.

Tetsu met the others outside by the news board, since the reviews of their early term tests had been posted. After spotting Inuyasha and Asahi heading towards the board, with ramen in hand in Inuyasha's case, he waved and bounced over towards his new-found friends.

"Morning Tetsu. Are those the test scores?" Asahi quipped after taking a sip of what looked like iced coffee in a can. The label read 'Java' so he wasn't so sure. Tetsu quickly nodded and squealed before hugging the redhead with glee.

"You're so smart, Asa-nee-chan! I can't believe you placed third!" The icy haired boy continued to bubble his excitement and rabble off on how cool his 'Asa-nee-chan' was. Asahi gave a light smile and giggled at the boy's antics, checking the board for herself.

"Wow, Asahi! I went to a human middle school and you still ranked ten above me!" Moka gasped and congratulated her friend. Coming from anyone else it would've sounded proud or snobbish, but Asahi knew how clumsy the sealed vampire was with words. "What did the others make, I wonder?" The pinkette turned back to the board to check out the other scores.

"Awe... 128? Moka and Asahi are so smart! What did you guys make, Tetsu, Inuyasha?" Tsukune turned towards the only friendly-ish guys within the school, so far. Tetsu blushed and looked down, in truth he was beginning to develop a crush on both boys. He knew they were both off limits though, so he kept his opinion to himself.

"It says... 69th... and the runt got 43rd." Inuyasha mumbled, still not understanding the ranks. And why the Hell were written tests so important? Fighting was much more important! At least that's what the Hanyou thought. Tetsu couldn't help but admire how the Japanese teen brushed off being in the top hundred, but he felt bad for Tsukune.

"Who's Sendo Yukari?" Tetsu murmured, reading the name at the top of the list. Whoever she was she was really smart! Suddenly Tetsu saw a bunch of guys picking on a small girl. The snow fox saw himself in the tiny female, and he wasn't about to let anyone else be bullied. However, someone else beat him to the punch...

"Leave her alone!" Moka stood in front of the little girl who was dressed like a witch. The girl clutched Moka's jacket as the bullies started demanding who the pinkette thought she was. Asahi stepped in front of both girls, allowed a single flame to dance on her finger tip, and literally growled at the culprits.

"Back off you pathetic lizards! The witch is under my protection!" She snapped, angry at their disdain for the border breed. Inu and the boys were instantly backing the girls up, which made the would-be bullies shrink back even more.

"This isn't over!" The leader yelled as the group quickly ran away. "Filthy witch! Just having one of your kind in my class makes me want to puke!" He called behind him as he disappeared behind the school building. Asahi growled again before extinguishing the flame. She turned to the small witch and bent down to her level.

"Are they always such assholes?" She questioned with a sympathetic smile. The girl nodded and used one arm to reach for Asahi, still clutching Moka's sleeve with the other one. Asahi stood and along with the pinkette pulled the little brunette into a hug.

"My name's Sendo Yukari! Thanks for saving me back there! They would've totally kicked my ass!" The violet eyed girl piped a little too cheerfully.

* * *

Well, Yukari introduced herself and ended up dragging the vampire-human couple to breakfast while the others headed to the roof as per usual. Tetsu seemed to have something on his mind as he turned to Asahi.

"Yukari is four years younger than us, and she's in the same grade because she's so smart. Still, how did you know she was a witch, besides the outfit?" The snow fox was a lot more perceptive than most gave him credit for. Asahi, who was leaning against the railing, gave him a look similar to a confused dog.

"I could smell it on her. Doragons have an excellent sense of smell and we are able to identify any species we've smelt before. Kind of like trained dogs I guess." Asahi leaned backwards over the rail a bit and sighed. "My mother was a witch, actually. So I guess you can say I'm attuned to them. I'm only half, if even that, so my magic is limited mostly to fire-type technics." She explained. Inuyasha felt his eyes widen ever so slightly; Asahi hadn't spoken about her mother in years.

"Oh I see. Well that makes sense. Isn't it odd then, a fire-type and an ice-type getting along so well?" Tetsu copied her previous look with the tilt of his head. Inuyasha would've felt he was being mocked if he didn't know the boy was a fox and didn't know that Inuyasha was a dog.

"No, I don't think so. I'm like a very flexible flame. I can actually control the heat of my flames and each color has its own ability. It really comes in handy sometimes." Asahi pipped before turning to spot their friends leaving for class. Without a second thought, she jumped off the roof to land but five feet away from her yokai companions, and Tskune.

"Asa!" Inuyasha yelled from the room, only to deadpan when Asahi waved up at him, perfectly fine. The dog and fox made their way to class the normal route.

As it turned out, Yukari had fallen in love with Moka and was refusing to let Tskune come near the pinkette. The witch was even resorting to assaulting him with magic! Asahi helped the poor boy to the nurse's office and met Kurumu again, thought this time on better terms. It seemed the succubus had also fallen in love with the human boy, and made up with Moka.

Well, Asahi wasn't surprised when not even a second after she left the human boy in the succubus's care the bluenette was seducing him again. Suddenly, the red-head got a whiff of dark magic. Voodoo! Yukari's scent was entangled with the dark aroma, which meant she must be the performer. Asahi passed Moka in the hall and a few minutes later heard yelling. She rolled her eyes but decided to head back after grabbing Tetsu and Inu from outside.

Once she had returned the scene unfolding was rather comical: Tskune was face first on the floor in a puddle of his own blood with Kurumu's panties in his hands, Kurumu was blushing madly and trying to cover herself, Moka was about to kill Tsukune, and Yukari was jumping up and down outside the window. Asahi stifled a giggle and observed her companions reactions. Tetsu was speechless and just kept staring, while Inu decided to open his mouth.

"What the Hell? What kind of witch uses magic to get a nerd to strip a girl's panties off!" The dog yokai hollered. That shut everyone up. Then it was decided something had to be done about the young witch's attitude.

"Come on guys! It is a big deal! Look what she's done to me!" Tsukune pointed towards his injuries. Kurumu and Moka jumped in to defend the girl, not really registering what the boy was saying. Tsukune ended up snapping at the young girl and telling her she wouldn't have any friends if she didn't learn to quit messing with people.

"Tsukune! You can't go losing your temper with little kids like that!" Moka ran after Yukari while the rest of us stayed behind.

"Tsukune. As a witch Yukari often gets picked on, since they're the border breed. Witches have always been a hated breed and because of that Yukari has probably often felt alone." Kurumu explained in a hushed tone. "Witches are considered half-yokai, so they are often discriminated against." Tsukune's face fell at the news, and it was obvious he felt guilty. He quickly raced after Moka and Yukari. Asahi stood there for a moment, thinking over everything she had been told.

"That's still no excuse. I'm half witch, and my mother was full. I have been alone all my life and you don't see me beating the shit out of everyone. Yukari is young and reckless, she needs guidance." Asahi's tone was firm and had a sense of finality to it. With confidence and a new purpose, she headed off to find their missing friends, with the rest of the group trailing behind.

* * *

Yukari was surrounded by three lizard-men who were actually the same tormentors from before. Again, the bastard in the middle was cursing her out and calling her names. Yukari forced herself to hold in the tears, even as memories of her classmates saying the same things came to mind. She swung her wand out to attack, only to have the leader eat it! Right when Yukari was about to get eaten herself, Moka yelled out.

Moka and Yukari had their heartfelt moment, which succeeded in pissing off the lizard-men more. As the leader was about to attack Moka, Yukari jumped in and bit his tail! Well, the girl had quite a bite and as the leader was about to swipe at the little girl, Tsukune shoved her out of the way. The lizard-man's claws dug deep into the human's back, but he still managed to smile at the young witch and tell her he wanted to be her friend too, and that he also knew how it felt to be alone.

Lizard-brains two and three were about to attack the downed witch-human pair when the blue haired succubus swooped in and flew them over to safety. Moka joined her friends and thanked the succubus before the three attackers rushed towards them again, really pissed off. At the very last second, Tsukune managed to yank off Moka's Rosario and trigger her transformation.

Needless to say Vampire Moka kicked the Lizard-men's asses. Asahi and the others arrived right as Yukari burst into tears again. Asahi went to Tsukune's side, seeing as he was the most injured. She forced him to remove his jacket and shirt so she could inspect the damage.

"Well, I'm not sure how well this'll work, but I've been working on a new healing technique. Worst case scenario is you pass out, but it should at least close the wounds some." Asahi offered and, upon receiving the boy's consent, summoned the cotton-candy colored healing flame of the Phoenix. She eased the flames against the boy's back and was able to heal the worst of his wounds.

"Hey brat!" Inuyasha turned towards the little girl. "You and the fox brat remind me of someone I knew, so I'll try not to kick your ass. But stop messing with the other kids. You aren't the only witch in the school." His words caused the tiny brunette to stare with wide eyes. "Asahi is half witch, so your not completely alone."

"Asahi-san? You're part witch?!" Yukari shouted. Asahi winced at the loud noise, but nodded. Moka and Tsukune deadpanned, looking back and forth between the two. Yukari glopped Asahi and smooshed her face within the older girl's boobs, making the red-head blush and chuckle nervously. "Asa-nee!" exclaimed the witch, much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

Asahi sat on her bed, thinking over the day's events. How surprising it was to find a witch in a yokai academy? Very. Inuyasha seemed to be settling more, which was good. He also seemed more perceptive, but then again he was well aware of how deep she could be. Currently he was reading a manga he had borrowed from Tetsu. She thought he said it a had something to do with blending in with the modern time.

The caramel skinned girl sighed contently and lay on her stomach. Things seemed to be working out for the better. Inuyasha silently put down his book and observed the girl he had come to know so well. Asahi was wearing her violet night dress again, and it was rather obvious her lingerie matched. The sight caused all the blood to rush to Inuyasha's face, and he was glad she only showed so much skin around him. The other girls were perfectly happy to flaunt their goods to get Tskune's attention. What did they even see in that guy? He reminded Inuyasha of a useless Miroku. That damn Monk was bad enough.

"If you're going to continue to stare, make yourself useful and rub my back. It's soar from sitting in those blasted desks all day." Asahi drew out lazily, stretching like a cat. Inuyasha's face drew three shades darker and he almost tried to hide behind his book, but the thought of rubbing his hands down her smooth back was highly tempting. Damn bitch knew it too!

"Fine." He growled and made his way over to the bed. It was much softer than he was used to, and he almost sank into the two inch memory-foam. Asahi was watching with amused half lidded eyes as a very shirtless Inuyasha slowly made his way to the middle of the bed next to her. "Uh... so, how is this normally done?" He asked, rather clueless.

Asahi laid completely on her stomach, squishing her most obvious womanly assets as she did so, and undid the back of the dress. It came undone with a hook and a zipper, though she only undid it enough so he could barely see the waistband of her lacy lavender panties. She pointed to her newly exposed back after undoing the clasp that held her bra in place.

"Try to get the kinks out. Don't be afraid to hurt me." She smirked and set her head on her folded arms. It was really fun to tease the Inu, plus it warmed her heart to know that he _could_ react to her that way. He genuinely seemed to be opening up to her more, and whether it was a choice or not she was glad.

"Um...okay..." Inuyasha seemed to mumble to himself before he placed his hands firmly on Asahi's back. It was obvious he was flustered, and that dragged a breathy chuckle out of the red haired girl. "Shut up!" He snapped at her, before noticing how much darker she was than him. It was a warm comparison, and her skin seemed to almost glow from the magic fire she held within.

Soon enough he found his hands moving along the planes of her back by instinct, and from the various sighs he kept hearing he must've been doing something right. If he wasn't she would've made him stop by now, right? Well, it was true he enjoyed the soft feel of her skin beneath his hands, and it crossed his mind he had never done this for someone before.

Suddenly he seemed to scratch a certain place between her shoulder blades and Asahi's breath hitched. Eyes alit with something he hadn't felt in the longest of times, he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against the red mark. A soft moan escaped Asahi's lips and she clutched at the sheets beneath her.

She had never imagined him to be _that_ type, well maybe a little, but it was surprising. She reveled in the feeling of his warm strong hands as they caressed the dips and curves of her back. He leaned down to kiss the spot again, loving the sounds she was making. Asahi gasped and bit down on her wrist to keep herself from making any more noises. Inuyasha saw this and something flashed in his eyes, for a moment they returned to their natural gold color.

"Stop!" He barked as he flipped her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. "You will not hurt yourself." He ordered, his face barely inches from hers as he leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily. "I want to hear you." Asahi squirmed beneath him, her face was fully flushed and she felt an unfamiliar heat rising.

Inuyasha sat back on his knees and looked at the sight before him with wide eyes. He didn't seem to realize what he had actually done to the girl. Asahi was almost as red as her hair and it was very clear how flustered and bothered she was. When the Inu backed away from the scene the Doragon quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Once inside she slid to the cold tile floor, her back against the door. She continued to blush madly as she replayed what had just occurred mere moments ago. The intimate scene played over and over again in her mind, only increasing the heat she seemed to be drowning in. Asahi felt as if she was burning from fever, but she knew he had caused it. Him and that wonderful mouth of his, and his warm hands...

"Inuyasha..." she sighed and, pulling her knees up to her chest, place her head in her folded arms. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Chapter 5: Club Day!

**A/N: Sensei means teacher! I know I've neglected my translations, and that I made you guys wait way too long for chappy 4, so I thought I'd make it up to you by posting this one sooner! I'm not trying to rush along any of the relationships, but I thought it would be better to have some couples be formed. Also, I have a cute scene planned later on. I'm debating on making the second season a second book or just continuing it here, what do you think?**

* * *

Asahi sat across from Tsukune at the breakfast table, and she could see clear as day that something was bothering him. He kept looking collectively at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari, then sighing. Normally she would think the boy was having trouble with the girls, but since they all seemed to be acting perfectly normal she thought otherwise. In fact, the girls seemed to be arguing over seating arrangements again. Asahi spared a glance at her other two companions to see if they had noticed.

Tetsu was calmly eating a bowl of rice while keeping his head level with the green tea that sat in front of him, almost as if he was watching the temperature drop. Inuyasha was silently chuckling at the girls, but when he caught her looking his way his face turned scarlet and he began to stare out the window. Asahi's face grew red as well, recalling the night before, so she returned her focus to the human in front of her.

"What's wrong, Tsukune. And don't say 'nothing' because I know that's a lie." She accused the spiky haired brunette. He sweat-dropped and, scratching his face awkwardly, tried to avoid the question. It didn't work, partly because of Asahi's determination, and partly because the girls heard her.

"Nothing! Well, I kind of feel weak is all. I mean Moka is an S-class Super monster, and Kurumu is an A-class. Even Yukari is B-class, though only eleven, and I'm weak!" His exclamation seemed to ease the weight he must've felt, and the dragon/witch hybrid knew what would help even more!

"How about Inuyasha and I teach you to fight? That way you won't have to depend on the girls so much. Would that help?" Asahi asked sweetly, in a very motherly tone. The human boy's eyes lit up with little sparkles and an exclamation of 'REALLY!?' escaped his mouth. "Yeah. We can start a training regiment or something after class." Right at her words the bell for class rang and the group split off to go to their designated classes.

Tetsu and Yukari headed off to classroom 1-2, while the others ended up in their neighboring class of 1-3. Asahi and Inuyasha took their seats behind the girls that Asahi had silently named 'Vampire Harem', though Yukari was missing of course. Nekonome-sensei bounced about in the front of the classroom, clearly excited and having succeeded in redirecting Asahi's attention.

"Okay Everyone! It's time for you to join a club! Your classes for the rest of the day have been canceled so you'll have plenty of time to find the perfect club!" Nekonome-sensei went on about how important it was that we learned how to fit in with humans-yada yada yada- and all that good stuff. Asahi zoned out halfway, and accidentally recalled the back massage from the night before! She hadn't even been able to look at Inuyasha the same way since. Every time their eyes met she would remember that brief flash of gold and the way his hands felt as they followed her body's curves. She had to stop herself from wondering where else she wanted those hands to trace.

While everyone piled out of the classroom, Asahi stayed behind and went up to speak with Nekonome-sensei. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one that noticed, but that was okay.

"Sensei? I was wondering if you knew of a club that wouldn't take up too much time. I have to keep up with my studies and my training, so I don't want anything that'll hold me back." The red-head explained to her teacher. The blonde Neko seemed to get even more excited then before, effectively jumping up and down.

"How about you join my Newspaper Club? We need more members!"

"Sure, but I'm still going to look around. I wonder what clubs the others will be joining." Asahi let her voice trail off as she waved good-bye to her teacher and left to go visit the school's many clubs.

Inuyasha pointed out Tsukune and Moka as they entered what looked to be the Swim Club. Asahi shrugged off-handedly and followed the two into the chain-linked area. It seemed all the members were girls, and there was something fishy about their scent, pun intended. Asahi followed the other students into the changing rooms and assumed Inuyasha did the same.

Asahi was more than happy to swim, since it had been a long time. Fire-types could only be in water while in their sealed form. She was even more pleased when Inuyasha nearly got a nose-bleed from the sight of her wearing a black string bikini. With a devilish smirk, Asahi did a perfect swan dive into the pool. Inuyasha seemed content to sit on the side, with his legs in the pool, watching the way the water flowed around her body.

"Asahi? Inuyasha?!" Tsukune yelled out of shock when he saw the two. Asahi swam up to him and slammed his head into the water. "What was that for?!" He whined as he surfaced. She couldn't help but to giggle and slowly wade over to Inuyasha, yanking him into the water as well.

"You shouldn't leave Moka out like this. Have you even asked her why she won't get in? Or told her why you wanted to join? I know you just wanted to see her in a swimsuit, but she doesn't." Asahi waggled her finger at the human boy, attaching herself to Inuyasha's arm before one of the club members could grab him. The raven haired Hanyou blushed profoundly and refused to make eye-contact. The sight was amusing and it made her wonder if he was thinking about the other night.

While Asahi was distracted by a wet, shirtless Inuyasha, Moka ended up yelling at Tsukune and running out of the club after being splashed by water. With her friend upset, Asahi jumped out of the pool. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, hoping for an explanation. "Vampires can't stand water." Asahi whispered before yanking her hand back so she could release a quick burst of flame. The flash-fire managed to make her completely dry in a matter of seconds and Asahi raced after Moka, but not before telling Inuyasha to keep an eye on Tsukune.

She found Moka hiding in a nearby ally, and knelt next to the injured girl. "Moka, let me help." Without giving the vampire a choice, she summoned a low level flame and evaporated all of the water off of the poor girl. Moka sighed and leaned back against the wall in relief. "That was reckless, Moka. I'm sure the other Moka isn't too pleased." Asahi sighed and sat next to the other girl. "You do realize Tsukune wanted to join the Swim Club so her could see you in a bikini right?"

"EHHH?" Moka blushed and hid her face in her hands. "Really? I have to go apologize! I accused him of wanting to meet other girls!" The pinkette blurted out and the two girls ended up running back to the pool.

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge again when one of the club members managed to drag him into the water. When his head broke the surface he found all the guys were having their lives drained away by mermaids! Tsukune and Inuyasha were being held in the middle of the pool for their human like scents.

"Damn it! Let me go! Get off me you damn fish!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to break free of the sea-beasts grasps so he could save the human boy. Moka jumped into the pool to save Tsukune, and that lit the pool up light Christmas. The electrical shock fused by the purifying energy of water and the S-class energy of a vampire was nearly enough to blind.

Kurumu saved Tsukune, only for him to dive into the water and save Moka by releasing her Rosario. Vampire Moka awakened, though cut down to less than half her strength due to the water. Inuyasha and Kurumu managed to get the others to safety under Asahi's direction. Asahi jumped into the water, tossing Tsukune and Vampire Moka to the safety of their friends waiting arms.

"I will not let you get away with hurting my friends! You fish will fry!" Asahi jumped into the only to have her body undergo a transformation. Her hair turned violet, her eyes crimson, her skin grew pail, and blood-red wings and a tail burst from her body similar to Kurumu's. "Dragon's Breath!" Asahi shouted as she summoned enough orange flame to effectively evaporate all the exposed water within the vicinity, and immobilize the now sun-burnt mermaids. "Next time I won't go so easy on you!" she warned, sealing her powers again.

"That was incredible!" Yukari shouted, but Asahi was distracted by Vampire Moka's slapping of Tsukune.

"He disserved it. Are you okay, Moka?" Asahi approached the vampire carefully. The silver haired blood-sucker gave the hybrid a sharp look before relenting.

"I'm fine."

* * *

The next day Asahi and a bored Inuyasha entered the clubroom for the Newspaper Club. After all the drama the day before with the mermaids, Asahi was happy she already agreed to join Nekonome's club. Inuyasha said he wanted to keep an eye on her, but she didn't bye it for a second. She was, however, surprised to find the others there, even Tetsu. Well, she did hear a rumor about the club being disbanded last year so it made sense Sensei would want to recruit a lot of people.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to pick up something on the way." The door opened to reveal three bouquets of roses. "My name is Morioka Gin'ei, but please just call me Gin." The guy holding the flowers had a commercial smile and semi-long black hair that was pulled back by a red head band. Asahi knew instantly he was in the wolf family, though what kind of wolf demon was a mystery.

He handed out the flowers, giving the pink bundle to Kurumu, the red one to Moka, and the white one to Asahi. He then produced a single blue rose out of mid-air and handed it gently to Yukari. Gin gave a mock bow. "It's so nice to meet you lovely ladies."

"Well, look at that! It's almost time for the school faculty meeting! I'll leave this to you Gin!" Nekonome waved before basically giving Gin control. He lead us all over to a table and pulled out some old articles.

"Let's get down to business. For starters, let me go ahead an explain what the Newspaper club is all about. First and foremost, the club writes, edits, and publishes the school paper." Gin began explaining. Inuyasha was the only one not paying attention. "When something happens on campus, we're there to report it. And we'll do anything for a story. That includes throwing ourselves in harm's way if need be!" He started getting all dramatic.

"Look here, wolf! You do anything to hurt Asahi and I'll show you what happened to the last wolf to piss me off!" Inuyasha jumped in at that last part. Asahi blushed slightly since her crush was defending her, but couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha was talking about.

"Well sometimes we just report the normal stuff... Anyone have any ideas?" Gin asked somewhat nervously as Inuyasha glared him down. Even Tsukune looked nervous and he hadn't even done anything.

"I know!" Kurumu exclaimed, ignoring the outburst. "What about that peeping-tom on campus?" All the girls agreed, and Tetsu explained how the pervert was giving a bad name to guys everywhere.

"That's perfect! Now we just need some informants!" Gin directed Moka, Kurumu, and Asahi to hang posters high up on the wall so the students would come bring in information. Well, in truth he was just trying to be sneaky so he could look up their skirts. Tsukune saw what he was doing and tried to see what he was looking at.

Tsukune called Gin out on it, but somehow the wolf turned it around to make it sound like Tsukune was the one peeping. Moka and Kurumu flipped out while Asahi turned to ask her two male friends for conformation.

"You got it all wrong, girls!" Tetsu tried to come to Tsukune's defense, but the 'Vampire Harem' didn't believe him and slapped Tsukune.

"Damn wolf! You were the one looking up their skirts! He was just trying to see what you were looking at!" Inuyasha barked, already hating the guy.

"Eh? I could've sworn you were looking up Asahi's skirt, Inuyasha." Gin smoothly covered, or at least thought he did.

"Inuyasha? But you already knew I was wearing my black lace today?" Asahi hopped off the ladder. The other girls burst into blushes and Tsukune nearly had another nose bleed.

"The ones with the red ribbons from this morning?" Inuyasha asked, dumbly. Gin's eyes grew wide. "Yeah I knew. That guy's just making shit up to cover his tracks. I bet you he's the pervert. All wolves are the damn same!" The dog growled, glaring at the wolf again.

"How dare you try to accuse Tsukune and Inuyasha like that! And how dare you try to look at Asa-nee's panties like that!" Tetsu yelled, clearly frustrated. Asahi hugged the little fox and spoke calmly and evenly.

"It's okay, Tetsu. He should brand that image in his mind, because if he ever tries to do it again I neuter him." The evil glint in her cold violet eyes told him she spoke the truth, and all the males shivered. Asahi sighed and left, swaying her hips as she did so.

* * *

Werewolf. Gin was a werewolf, and when he was finally caught red-handed for being a peeper he got his ass handed to him by the girls. Vampire Moka kicked his ass right off the roof.

It made for a killer front page story anyway. And all the girls of the school happily chased the wolf around the school grounds to exact their revenge.

"Hey Asahi? How did Inuyasha know which painted you were wearing that day?" Kurumu asked as she was handing out newspapers. Asahi smiled at a customer before turning to the succubus.

"He picked them out for me." She explained with a non-caring shrug. Tsukune promptly received another nose-bleed, and Gin seemed to drool as he ran past the girls.

"What!?" All the girls screeched, well except said culprit of scene. Asahi smirked as Inuyasha blushed.

"You said to throw you a pair! Am I not supposed to pick out something sexy?" The dog defended. Moka's eyes drew wide and she tried to hide the blush on her face. Kurumu seemed to be thinking over something, and Yukari began whacking Inu with her wand.

"Why would you even own a pair like that?" Moka asked softly, clearly embarrassed. Asahi smirked before giving a dry chuckle. The action caught the attention of most of the club members as they continued to sell papers.

"Maybe because they suit me better? Or maybe it's because wearing the right panties can give you courage?" Asahi chuckled again, knowing she had the girl hooked. "Besides, I don't think I own a single white pair. Most of mine are black, red or purple." The dragon explained, not minding in the least when a nearby boy hot a nose-bleed and passed out.

"Ahh! You can't go around saying stuff like that!" Moka exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth frantically.

"You brought it up." Asahi shrugged and sold the last copy. "I'm going to get another box!" She waves and headed off towards the clubroom. Moka sweat-dropped at her friend's antics and gave up. It was clear Asahi was about as big a pervert as Gin, just a different kind.

"So, Inuyasha. How long have you and Asahi been dating?" Gin smoothly came up behind the Inu and used his shoulder as an arm rest.

"We aren't dating!" Inuyasha yelled, face as red as a tomatoe. He couldn't recall being so flustered in his life! Every time that damn girl was involved he somehow ended up embarrassed or pissed off! Gin jumped back with his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry man. But why not? She's totally hot and it's obvious she likes you." Gin pried. It wasn't often that a guy was as dense as the dog, at least that's what the wolf thought. In truth Inuyasha was blinded by his own feelings and the knowledge that she was in love. But if she was in love, then why did she act the way she did?

"I'm going to go help her." Inuyasha mumbled before heading off in the same direction Asahi had earlier. He caught up with her as she was picking up a box off the club's conference table. He closed the door behind him as he entered the room. The sunlight was soft and seemed to have a pinkish hue as it filtered into the clubroom.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Asahi place the box back on the table and walked slowly over to the Hanyou. It seemed he was thinking over something and was unable to find a solution. "You can tell me if something's bothering you, you know."

"Tell me." His voice was hushed, and he was facing down so that his bangs covered his face. "Tell me who it is you claim to love." His fist clenched at the last word and he couldn't help the frustration that seemed to overcome him.

Asahi froze, but then understanding began to sink in. Stepping forward, she tilted his face towards her and looked up into his warm brown eyes. They flashed gold for a moment, and the image brought a soft smile to her face. Slowly, she leaned forward and ever so gently pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at the gesture.

"You're the one I love, Inuyasha. I always have loved you." Asahi whispered gently before turning away. With the box back in hand she swiftly left the Hanyou with his own thoughts. Her only hope was that he wouldn't shut himself off to her because of her confession, but it still felt good to get it off her chest.


	7. Chapter 6: Snowy Love

**A/N: I thought it was cute how Mizore and Tetsu were both ice types, so along with solving the InuXAsa problem, I'm going to try to bring a little love to our favorite fox and introduce Mizore. Also there are a lot more segmented parts in this chapter, I hope you don't mind but I couldn't find another way to write it! Oh, and normally I don't ask for reviews... but I would really like to hear what some of you think of my story so far? Is it any good? I'll keep writing regardless, but it would really make my day to get a review or two! Just saying~ Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the whole thing with Gin, and Inuyasha had taken to bunking with Tsukune. He still wasn't sure how to react to Asahi's confession, and he was trying to avoid being alone with her until he got his feelings straight. Tsukune was really his only other option considering Inuyasha only had three male friends, if he could even consider Gin that. Besides the obvious fact that he didn't like the wolf, and that it was his fault Inuyasha had pressured Asahi to confess, Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with someone who could possibly have feelings for him, namely Tetsu.

So Inuyasha was had taken to sleeping in Tsukune's room, and even moved his few belongings in there until things could get sorted out. The Hanyou had skipped a couple of days of class, which did not go unnoticed by his friends, but whenever cornered he would revert back to his old self; via cursing everyone out and running like Hell when he pissed off the women. It's not that he didn't appreciate their concern, but it reminded him of pity and he had always hated people feeling sorry for him, or worrying for him for that matter.

Which brought his attention back to the matter at hand. He was currently stalking the girl who had claimed to be in love with him. Now, Inuyasha has his moments of stealth, but more times than not Tsukune ended up having to cover up for the half-breed. What the dog found really interesting was the fact that Asahi was able to hide how she was really feeling so well from their friends, but whenever she was sure they weren't looking the sadness and uncertainty would show.

He could see that he was actually causing the girl pain, and for some reason that affected him negatively. He felt guilty for avoiding her, and he finally made up his mind to give her a chance. Who knew? Maybe she could be the one who erased the pain of his past? Maybe she could be the one who healed the whole in his heart left by Kikiyo, and then Kagome.

"Hey, shouldn't someone invite Inuyasha to the party?" Tetsu piped after collecting one of the many empty boxes. Ah, that was right. The Newspaper Club was planning a party, a reward for themselves for doing so well. Maybe this would be his chance to make amends with Asahi. She looked up, as if sensing him, before sighing and collecting the remaining boxes.

"Tsukune should do it. He might listen to you." Asahi turned away from her friends, "I have homework to do, so I'm heading back, but I'll make sure to bring something for the party. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She tried to wave by shifting the load to her arm but failed. The gang waved as their friend headed home, then turned to each other.

"Have you noticed how she's been acting lately?" Kurumu whispered after Asahi was no longer within ear shot, but Inuyasha was, little to their knowledge.

"Yeah, I know. It almost seems as if she has to force her smile. It's really sad. Tsukune, do you know what happened between Inuyasha and Asahi?" Moka, ever the insightful one, asked. The human seemed to pail from being cornered by the girls, their eyes gleaming dangerously. He threw his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

"All I know is that Inuyasha has been avoiding her..." His voice trailed off nervously. Luckily for him, he was saved by a strange girl appearing and asking for a newspaper. Tsukune gave her the one he had stuffed in his pocket, silently thanking her for the sudden interruption. The girl seemed to study him for a moment, and stated that he was cuter than what she though he would be, before she quickly disappeared. Inuyasha had an odd feeling about the girl, but he let it be for now, Asahi was his main concern.

* * *

Tetsu said good-bye to his friends and finished cleaning up the clubroom since it was his turn. He sighed, everyone had someone they liked. It was true he had a small crush on each of the boys, but he knew none of them would give him the time of day. Tsukune was in love with Moka, Gin was so straight it was scary, and Inuyasha was taken by Asahi, even if he wouldn't admit it. The snow fox sighed again. He needed to get a man, bad.

Thanks to his distracting thoughts, Tetsu ran smack into the person in front of him. Said person growled and was about to punch said smaller person when suddenly he stopped.

"Hey! You're that kid who hangs out with Tsukune and his bitches!" The taller person exclaimed. Tetsu looked up into the dark eyes of the much larger male and had to force himself not to shrink back from habit. Even though Asahi had promised to protect him, Tetsu was still afraid of bullies.

"You shouldn't talk about the girls like that!" The icy haired boy tried to defend his friends, but his voice was too shaky to even be considered threatening. The guy, who Tetsu had now recognized was from class 1-3 (same as the girls), growled down at the pale boy, causing him to flinch.

"Don't act all tough! I should put a punk like you in your place!... Are you crying!? What the Hell!?" the guy, who was now completely caught off guard, just started looking around and panicking, not knowing what to do. Tetsu sniffled and tried to stop the tears from flowing, or at least hide his face. Needless to say, he failed. Why did he have to be scared so easily? Why was he so weak?

"I'm not...*sniffles*... crying. Baka... *sniffles*... why would I... be crying?" Tetsu tried to stop, honest he did. It was just that the guy reminded him of all the bullies who would gang up on him and beat him. Said guy sweat dropped as he looked at the kid.

"You are obviously crying." He deadpanned. "Look, I'm Komiya Saizo. I promise not to beat you up, so just stop crying!" the guy, now known as Saizo, exclaimed towards the still crying boy. Tetsu dried his face and looked up at the other male, clearly relieved.

"Really? You Promise?" Tetsu asked softly, hope shining in his voice. Saizo looked at the smaller boy's girlish bright blue eyes and felt a feint blush cover his face. He looked away, scratching the back of his neck, before replying with a 'yeah'. Tetsu's eyes brightened even more and his atmosphere instantly became a more happy one. "My name is Yukitsune Tetsu by the way." he held out his hand for a proper handshake, even though his eyes were stiff puffy and a little red.

"Eh? Uh... Nice to meet you?" Saizo's voice came out unsure, but at least he was trying to be nice. He noticed how small and frail Tetsu's hand was in his, and he blushed when he realized it reminded him of a girl's hand. He couldn't remember blushing so hard since the time Moka kicked him in the face and he got a glimpse of her panties. Ever since then he couldn't help but notice how none of the other girls were near as hot as Moka. he hadn't even looked twice at another girl, but for some reason Tetsu struck him. Now, the bluenette wasn't near as hot as Moka, per say, but there was something about him that just... was breathtaking.

"I'm sorry, but I should be going now." Tetsu turned to leave, and the thought struck Saizo like a ton of bricks. The frail little boy was beautiful.

* * *

After nearly being molested, almost freezing a teacher to death, and being kicked around by Vampire Moka, Mizore was really exhausted. However, she still managed a small smile as she observed the chaos that was the Newspaper Club. These people, no matter how chaotic, had saved her from herself, and she was eternally grateful. Though, she found out later that not all of the club members had been present, and in fact three had been missing.

The red-haired girl Mizore noticed walking off when she went to get a paper was one of those. There was something about the girl that made the snow-woman want to keep her distance. It was as if she gave off a strong heat, and being an ice-type Mizore knew not to get too close. Still, the girl had that same look in her eyes. It was a look that told of great sadness and pain. Maybe, she figured, the two girls had more in common than she thought.

The second missing member had been the guy with pony-tail. She caught him stalking the red-haired girl while she herself was watching Tsukune. Well, she couldn't really say anything since she was doing it too, but it was creepier when a guy did it. Mizore began to wonder if the redhead was going to be okay. She didn't want the girl to be attacked like her.

The third person was a boy. She had seen him when she received the paper, but he disappeared shortly afterward. This boy caught her interest, considering she thought she was the only ice-type at school, and he seemed to hang around the redhead, whom Mizore was sure was a fire-type. She found the friendship strange and wanted to investigate it closely.

"Eh... you cut you're hair?" Tsukune asked as he spotted her standing outside the clubroom's door. Mizore blushed and quietly stepped into the room. Nekonome-san immediately began complimenting her new look, and the one known as Gin even snapped a few pictures. She knew he was a pervert, so she made a mental note to watch out for him later.

"I wanted to change it... since I've changed." Mizore spoke in a soft tone. Her words earned several smiles and she felt her cheeks redden ever so slightly. It was so odd, being around so many people, and them being so open and nice to her. It made her hope that made things really could change, maybe she really could have friends, but Tsukune was still hers.

Her eyes grew wide as Moka jumped at the boy who had stolen their hearts, and ... Kissed his neck?! Mizore's eyes wandered over to a corner where Kurumu and Yukari were currently beating up Gin. It seemed he had been caught peeping, again. She wasn't really surprised, but it did irritate her how no one tried to stop Moka.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Tetsu, Asahi, or Inuyasha? They never came to the party..." Kurumu asked suddenly. Several people froze, or in Moka's case release Tsukune. They all looked back and forth at each other, as if just noticing the absence of their other three friends.

"Inuyasha said he wanted to talk with Asahi, so they're probably somewhere. What about Tetsu?" Tsukune recalled as he scratched his cheek awkwardly. He wasn't supposed to know about Inuyasha, but the Hanyou had a bad habit of thinking out loud.

"You know, now that I think about it, I could've sworn I saw Tetsu talking to Saizo yesterday outside the clubroom. Do you think something could've happened? Should we go look for him?" Moka instantly jumped into worried mode. Saizo was the guy who attacked her on her first day to school after all.

"I think we should go look for him! You know how he gets when he's alone!" Kurumu shouted and fist pumped. She had come to be fond of the shy boy, and she wasn't oblivious to how he would follow Asahi around. When she asked why he told her it was because she made him feel safe. Kurumu knew instantly that he had been bullied, and it explained how whenever he was confronted when alone he would start to cry.

"Yeah! Let's go save Tetsu!" Yukari jumped up. Tetsu was a lot like her in the way that he had been alone before, but he was saved by Asahi while Yukari was saved by Moka and Tsukune.

Mizore watched the scene unfold before her, and she could see that the group really cared about their friends. The warm feeling began rising in her chest again, and she decided she would help the club look for Tetsu. After all, she was curious about the ice-type.

* * *

Inuyasha had stopped Asahi on her way to the party. Of course since the boy hadn't spoken to her in days, she immediately follow him back to her room so they could talk. It had been hours since Inuyasha had attempted to describe his insecurities and feelings on the subject of her confession. In fact, many times the Hanyou had failed, cursed angrily, and hit something. She was now sure she was going to need a new desk.

"Would you stop trying to sugar-coat it and just say it how it is. I prefer honesty above all else, you should know that by now." Asahi sighed tiredly. The whole ordeal had worn her down and she was beginning to feel the stress rolling off her in waves. It was true that she was hopelessly in love with the Inu, but Asahi was a realist and she knew her chances of being rejected were 90%. Inuyasha was still in love with the unknown woman 'Kagome', and he was so much older he probably still looked at her (Asahi) like a kid.

"I'm trying not to hurt you! Damn it I decided to give you a chance and this is the thanks I get!?" Inuyasha yelled, overly irritated. Asahi gasped and held a hand up to cover her face. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. Tears started to form in her eyes, and in the redhead's state of shock she allowed them to flow freely. "Don't look at me like that! Did you really think I was so heartless?!" Inuyasha growled a the girl. Asahi jumped up from her seat on the edge of the bed and threw herself at Inuyasha.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, burying her face in the crook of his neck and clutching him chest by the jacket. Inuyasha blushed, suddenly flustered, but his eyes softened as he held the girl in his arms. He really hoped things would work out for the better. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt the girl, since he clearly cared for her, but he couldn't love her quite yet. And with a girl as stubborn as Asahi he just knew things would be interesting.

"Baka," Inuyasha muttered as Asahi continued to snuggle into his arms. He was already feeling like he had made the right choice. "I'll move my stuff back in here later... Asahi?" when the dog moved to take a step back the girl in his arms nearly fell. As he searched her face he realized that he had harmed her more than he thought. So close up, he could clearly see that she had been trying to hide the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and upon his news she had felt such great relief she had immediately fallen asleep in his arms. "Stupid girl," Inuyasha chuckled as he laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She really was a handful.

He shook his head and smoothed a strand of hair from her face before heading off to collect his things. As Inuyasha silently shut the door behind himself, he spotted Tetsu huddled across the hall. "Oi, Brat! What are you doing?" the Hanyou poked the shuddering fox. Tetsu looked up at him with slightly fearful eyes, but when he recognized Inuyasha he gave a soft smile.

"Have you and Asahi made up now?" Tetsu asked softly. He had come to see the love the two had for each other, even if Inuyasha was dense to his own feelings, and he really wanted them to be together. Inuyasha gave the smaller boy a weird look before sighing and scratching his head.

"Yeah... something like that. Look, why are you hanging out in the girl's dorm anyway?" the dog's voice had lost it's bark, considering the fox had just reminded him of the sleeping girl. Tetsu tensed up then chuckled nervously and tried to look everywhere except at the one questioning him.

"Um... hiding?" Tetsu asked, pulling his sleeves down further to cover his hands. It was times like these that he wished he was wearing his favorite kimono with the extra large sleeves. "Guys aren't allowed in here, but the girls don't mind me since I'm gay... so sometimes I hide here..." Tetsu tried to explain. He just knew he was going to get yelled at. Inuyasha hated cowards.

"And just why are you hiding you ice rat?" Inuyasha growled. Tetsu swallowed and slowly stood, using the wall behind him as support. When he tried to take a step forward he stumbled and would have fallen if Inuyasha had not caught him. "Hey, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked in a more concerned tone. Tetsu chuckled awkwardly and tried to stand on his own, he learned if he moved slowly and didn't put too much pressure on the left side he was fine.

"Ah, well... a group of guys ganged up on me saying I had turned their precious leader gay..." Tetsu sighed and decided to lean against the wall again. Simply standing hurt so much. "I don't suppose Asahi could heal me...?" Tetsu chuckled nervously, not knowing the state his best friend was in.

"Yeah, just give me a sec..." Asahi poked her head out her door, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Inuyasha... you're loud..." she whined. Inuyasha sweat-dropped and chuckled guiltily. Asahi gave a soft smile and opened her door wider. "Inu, help Tetsu in here while I clear a spot on the bed." She left their view to smooth back the covers on the queen sized bed so Inuyasha could place the injured fox down.

Asahi stripped the small boy down to his boxers, much to his discomfort. "So, who did they accuse you of turning gay?" She asked, slightly amused, but also majorly concerned as she observed the boy's injuries. It looked like several of his ribs were either broken or bruised, and there were large whelps all over his pail skin. Asahi had to clench her fists as a memory of her younger brother in a similar state crossed through her mind. She hated sick bastards who would hurt others.

"Komiya Saizo, but I just met the guy yesterday!" Tetsu exclaimed, next to tears. Asahi reined in her emotions and stood at the edge of the bed, preparing to perform her newest healing spell. Inuyasha watched as the girl clenched her teeth in anger and frustration. He could instantly tell she was thinking about her deceased brother.

"Healing Flame of the Phoenix: Hiringufenikkusu-en!" Asahi held her hand out in front of her and traced an enlarged version of the Egyptian hieroglyphic for 'life' (a cross shape with a loop for the top). She then slammed her hand into the center of the symbol, which sent it in Tetsu's direction. The pink healing glow of the Phoenix flame engulfed the boy, and when it faded he was completely unscarred. "That should do it! Wow, that spell worked even better than I thought it would." She smiled off-handedly. Inuyasha simply raised his brow and cracked a rare smile.

Yeah, things would defiantly be interesting.


End file.
